moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leidora Allerton
[[Genn Greymane|'"''For we have endured much... far beyond what any of us could have imagined."]] Alteraci |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 5 August, Year 6 LC (Age 31) Fairhunt Barony, Alterac |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Recon (CPL) - Shadowtalon Company Lady - House Allerton Heiress - Fairhunt Barony Agent (014) - SI:7 Owner - Allerton Aviary ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Shadowtalon Company Ashamal Shalah'aman ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Ludovic Allerton (father†) Clarisse Allerton (mother†) Athelis Ryder (aunt-in-law†) Unknown Bristol-Stratford (cousin) |Row 7 title = Allegiance |Row 7 info = Neutral Good |Row 8 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Awards |Row 9 info = Third War Campaign Medal War in Outland Campaign Medal War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Medallion of the Alliance King Varian Reign Medal King Anduin Coronation Medal |Row 10 title =Signature |Row 10 info = |image =LeiAstri.png |caption = Leidora Allerton, 38 L.C. ----- |imagewidth = 250}} Leidora Allerton, who is an Alteraci woman of noble descent, has focused the whole of her life around others. Particularly renowned for her talents in gryphon riding, marksmanship with guns, bows, and crossbows, her expertise in avian care, and even tinkering, the deadeye is not an uncommon name within the Grand Alliance. Starting out with grand potential to be a mage, these abilities were swiftly squandered due to her grave lack of control. Over the years, her goals have developed around the protection of Azeroth and the Alliance, the reclamation of her home in Fairhunt, and her journey to overcome her abundance of past mistakes in favor of a new life. The majority of her adulthood has been spent working into the echelons of the Grand Alliance Army. Her mentions of service begin during the Third War, where she took part in skirmishes and battles against the Burning Legion during the Battle for Mount Hyjal. Here, Leidora channeled her abilities as an archer, forming her first real experience in combat. After the ending events of the Third War, the young woman was stationed in two major locations in the Eastern Kingdoms for specific campaigns during the era known as “The Dark Times”. Starting in Blackrock to participate vaguely in the campaign against Ragnaros, the Firelord and Nefarian, Son of Deathwing. Although she never stepped into either the Molten Core or the halls of Blackwing Lair, her service on the outside was worth some type of recognition. Next, her service led her to the side of the Argent Dawn in the Eastern Plaguelands, where she participated in small battles against the Scourge. Her first major participation in the Grand Alliance Army was during the Alliance campaigns in Outland, and it is here that she truly began to develop her gryphon riding into something more feasible for combat opportunities. In the wastes of the Hellfire Peninsula is where her archery and gryphon riding collided in terms of her abilities, and although she still had much to experience, everything in Outland offered her the chance to improve upon it. After the Burning Legion was defeated once more after the events at the Sunwell there was a brief respite between this campaign and the ones that would come next. Going to Northrend was, of course, a part of her requirements in the Grand Alliance Army; however, there was a part of her that increasingly sought to venture to this generally unknown area of Azeroth. Her wanderlust and adventure during the earlier years of her adulthood were key in making sure that she remained in duty. Venturing into the Borean Tundra and Icecrown, Leidora’s time spent in Northrend were undoubtedly crucial. It is as the Argent Tournament Grounds where she met one of her (formerly) close companions, Tristan Jones, and that meeting would spark serious continuation in efforts alongside the Alliance. After the fall of the Lich King, Leidora aided in efforts against cultists in the Twilight Highlands, specifically, the Twilight’s Hammer. Through her capabilities as a soldier she earned the title of "The Twilight Raven" among Alliance, Horde, and members of the Twilight’s Hammer. After the campaign in the Twilight Highlands came to an end, she participated heavily in Alliance efforts in Pandaria. Her service was required in both the Jade Forest and the mountains of Kun-Lai, but war there took a heavy toll on her. There are little records pertaining to her actual service reports in Kun-Lai, but her entire squadron was noted to die in combat against a Horde squadron in the mountains, and Tristan Jones is the only other survivor. She did not cease her service after Pandaria, contrary to popular belief, and instead she served in SI:7 for a couple of years working for small to medium-level operations within, especially as a scout known as Agent 014. When the Legion returned, however, Leidora found herself with a renewed sense of purpose, and she has joined the efforts for Azeroth once again. Leidora specializes on information gathering, research, gryphon riding, marksmanship, engineering, and some forms of first aid. Her work alongside Stormwind Intelligence continues still, an she serves as reconnaissance in the Shadowtalon Company. Though, this sense of purpose gave her the unfortunate and fortunate opportunity of being a part of the fight against the Cult of the Long Shadow. '''Appearance Well put-together, clean, and approaching regal at times, Leidora Allerton is no exception to the standard of beauty that is held within nobility. While she has a certain understated pulchritude to her, it is just that: understated. She carries a solicitous and friendly gaze, making her a strangely kind-looking woman as a whole. Her stride is catlike and graceful-- heavily reminiscent to the movements of a seasoned scout. Standing at an average 5’7”, she hardly towers over others, yet she’s not the shortest among a bunch either. An athletic Alteraci frame has been built over many years to result in the duality of her form: muscular and slender. Because of her lifetime experience as an archer, her whole body is toned for battle rather than appearance. There are small amounts of scars on her body, but they mostly show on her upper legs and back. Leidora’s long, silken, sandy-blonde hair can be compared to the color of the Westfall coasts. An outlandish color for a woman of Alteraci origin, perhaps, but completely natural. These flaxen locks seem to always be tied into an updo of some sort, the most common being a bun or ponytail. Strands naturally fall out as they may to frame her face, but any that do fall out are quickly tucked behind pierced ears to maintain a tidy appearance, even in battle. The most striking part of her appearance is her radiant grey eyes, which seem to lack any true element of color in them besides a faint purple tint. Although it's rare to see her wear makeup of any kind, her eyes are usually lined in black kohl to provide the cool grey color of her irises an added radiance. At the same time, though, her eyes waver endlessly between vivacious and fatigued. Leidora seems young at times, but the occasional languid nature of her eyes signify that she may be older than she appears to be. High cheekbones, a small, straight nose, and her average-sized forehead are all sprinkled with freckles to give her countenance a subtle youth to accompany the rest of her features. A sharp jawline can, in some events, be seen clenched to demonstrate inner concerns without verbalizing them. Around battle or fights, the deadeye holds a particular rigidness to her person that is rarely seen in social situations. Her expression hardens, and her normally friendly visage turns fierce, those same stormy grey eyes staring down any enemies that cross her path. Personality The deadeye embodies air of someone who is lively, energetic, spirited, and vibrant. But as the sea wears down rocks over many years, her personal wards wear down to those that get close to her. Close accomplices and friends of Leidora acknowledge that she is a woman shaped by endless strife. Perceived as easygoing by many, this assumption is not particularly incorrect; however, years of fighting has left the woman with a certain rigidness when it comes to battle. Around others, she actively avoids seeming tired or worn, but those that pay attention may see it so often that it's obvious how much war has affected the Alteraci. Fleet-footed and quick-witted, Leidora is not exactly the easiest foe, but she is a great ally and friend to those that would have her. Sincere and reliable, her deep compassion and empathy for others allows her to be prone to easy heartbreak, but any happiness that comes her way appears to put heart into her form and her demeanor. Leidora’s speech is calculated and clear: fragments of an Alteraci accent lingering in the way she speaks. An exquisite, dulcet voice lets her words flow naturally-- just as her innate inclinations might. Her movements are delicate yet deliberate, careful yet willful: a constant balance of the elegance of Alteraci peerage and exercised actions of the military. Although she trusts her superiors, she is not a blind follower and will judge her orders based on her own moral code. An honest and generally charming persona give a facade against how she truly is: a woman that has been through much. Equipment & Armor Weapons Cyfainria, the Romance of War A unique addition to Leidora's collection of weapons, this legendary bow belonged to Cyfaine Avergnell, who was a famed archer during the reign of King Thoradin. Notorious for slaying massive amounts of Trolls, Cyfainria is great in nature, but as most named weapons are, it was cursed. Those that wielded this bow and take its duty became an incredible marksman, finding the hearts of enemies when unleashing its power; however, wielding the bow caused one to become cold and detached from those around them. Essentially, it caused its wielder to lose their humanity in favor of becoming a dangerous force. Fully acknowledging its effects, Leidora had taken up this great weapon. Its design is fantastic: crafted by truesilver, and decorated with a scene of Cyfaine attacking Trolls. On its side are constantly-changing gems of color that change just as fast as her mood might. This bow, despite being in her possession for only a short time, had already began to change her. She, at first, strained to resist its effects, but Leidora had found it difficult to do so. Thankfully, before it began to strip her too much of her humanity, a Tauren spiritwalker by the name of 'Sacredsun' purified the weapon after Leidora passed a test. Now, all that remains of the named weapon are its advantages, yet her personality seems to be permanently changed. The legend of the bow and its wielder resounded within Leidora's own life, despite the fact that it was purified. Cyfaine was known for being particularly cold, unforgiving, and brutal, lacking companionship as well. It would take some time to sink in, but Leidora quickly recognized the parallels between Cyfaine and herself. Leidora has her own issues with truly connecting with others, and while she is friendly, she cannot say that she has close companions other than her birds. After the purification of the weapon, the spirit of Cyfaine Avergnell within the bow provides aid for the archer when she requests it, and the two consider each other great companions. Aiding in the purification of Cyfaine's lover's blade, Slavegaze, Leidora seeks to make sure both of the Arathorian champions end up in a peaceful existence once the Cult of the Long Shadow is defeated. The Ivory Courier Less expected and perhaps never seen by anyone, this white, muted gold and navy blue sniper rifle is a testament to her expertise as a craftsman. Taking weeks to create this weapon while put off duty by one of her superiors, much care went into the weapon as a whole. Surprisingly lightweight yet powerful, she carries this on her back alongside one of her bows in case she should need to take a more covert route in her methods. Armor Armor of the Twilight Raven Dark, elegant, complex, and highly functional, this specially-crafted armor was made for Leidora's days among the SI:7, so that she could be not only unmistakable from a distance during the day but also easily hidden during the night. It is most common to see Leidora wearing this armor since its mobility and protection is far superior than her standard Alliance marksman's garb. Decorated with stark white feathers, fur for cooler areas, and a utility belt, it's clear why she uses this armor set more than her other one. One might even say it is her distinct style that makes her recognizable on the battlefield, for when upon a gryphon, Leidora is a force to be reckoned with. Alliance Marksman's Garb Light chainmail with flexible leathers and cloth are dyed a warm yellow color in contrast to navy blue: the clear representation of Alliance colors. In formal settings, this garb is worn with a decorative navy blue overcoat in order to present badges in an appealing fashion. Along with the Alliance colors, Leidora often wears a Stormwind tabard to properly show her allegiance as if it weren't clear by her outfit. While this armor is not a common appearance for the Shadowtalon soldier, in some situations it may be necessary. Because Leidora still signs along with the Stormwind Army, this armor is kept in her home in Stormwind City in case of an urgent mission. Other Essentials Eyrna, Quiver of the Red Maiden Another former belonging of Cyfaine Avergnell, this simplistic yet worn quiver is always with Leidora so long as she has Cyfainria at her side. When used in conjunction with its paired bow, the Romance of War glows with a silvery light, and some of Leidora's arrows will have the ability to heal members of her group or deal extra damage to enemies. This quiver was found in Alterac, where a thief nearly made off with it among other treasures; however, with the quiver's return, Cyfaine has become considerably stronger, and by proxy, Leidora. Climbing Gear In order to be a sufficient marksman, Leidora carries climbing gear in case she needs to obtain higher ground. Whether it's on top of a tree, lighthouse, or building, this gear helps make sure she is prepared to be her group's eyes from afar. Field Medic's Kit In her pack, she usually carries this small kit. Her involvement in the Stormwind Army required her to learn first aid, and it is something she has kept up with along with a hobby of alchemy. She carries essentials with her in case there is no healer on a mission. It's become a staple, especially among the Shadowtalon Company. * Tweezers * Stitching thread * Needle * Healing salve * 2 rolls of bandages * 1 roll of gauze * Alchemy Booklet History Unabridged "Life isn't pretty, and if you think for a second that it is, you must be living on the wrong world. Grow up, and fight." ''- Tristan Jones, 31 L.C. '''An Alteraci Upbringing' (6 L.C. - 22 L.C.) The Barony of Fairhunt in northeastern Alterac was home to a number of Alteraci patriots under estates and the small village of Fairhunt. In this barony, Leidora Allerton of House Allerton was born. The first and only child of the head of the Allerton Estate, Leidora was destined to become the next head herself. Clarisse Bristol and Ludovic Allerton, Leidora’s parents, were bonded together by an arranged marriage but quickly found love for the other. Leidora's conception took place shortly after Ludovic and Clarisse were married. Once she was born, tragedy befell her Alteraci home. The Second War and Alterac are an infamous pairing because of the commonly deemed ‘traitor king’ Aiden Perenolde's actions. Those in the Fairhunt Barony, however, participated in the Second War despite being Alteraci, even before Perenolde's betrayal. These actions are compelling because of the deep-rooted sense of Alteraci loyalty many of the noble houses felt, but the barony as a whole felt a distinct duty to the Alliance. Only later would they see how their actions doomed them and saved them at the same time. The destruction of Alterac during the Second War did not reach the Fairhunt Barony, for their loyalty to the greater good protected them against the incoming justice from the new human Alliance. Once spared, Leidora and her family worked relentlessly to preen the young heiress into a proper noble lady. Politically, the Fairhunt Barony aligned itself with Lordaeron after the fall of Alterac, and all seemed well as the reconstruction of the human kingdoms progressed. Leidora spent most of her time as a lady should have been, and to all in the Fairhunt Barony, the young woman had the base aspects of a fantastic house head, and a profoundly brilliant noble. She had studied mannerisms and rhetoric, but the one skill her father insisted on was proficiency in some type of weapon. Her frame was far too slight to bear heavy metal weapons, but she found briskly-learned expertise in the art of a bow and arrow. As Leidora bordered womanhood, all of this luxury would be taken from her in a brief, twinkling moment. The Third War brought much strife to Lordaeron and, by association, the Fairhunt Barony. Rapid dissolution in Lordaeron because of the Plague of Undeath gave way for the new Alterac Syndicate to begin to take over Alterac. The Fairhunt Barony was an added asset to the Syndicate because of its vast resources, but it was more than that at this time. The Syndicate perceived those within the Fairhunt Barony as traitors to their kind, and the Syndicate not only killed each noble within the barony but also forced the village of Fairhunt to serve under Syndicate colors. Leidora escaped this obsolescence of Fairhunt nobility by a fortuitous trip to Southshore, where she planned to planned to learn from a mage. Every hope Leidora believed in was gone, and the juvenile archer was left alone with the whole weight of reclamation on her youthful shoulders. Southshore Stories (22 L.C. - 23 L.C.) Being the last of the Allerton line left Leidora with many sympathetic contacts, yet nearly every moment she spent was spent in hopes of one day reclaiming her home. Instead of falling back into the practice of nobility, she intended to develop into a capable soldier. The mage her family sought Leidora to learn from was a skilled evoker, but these talents, she decided, would be withheld until she deemed it an occasion to express them. This information is not known to many, and even her military records claim that she has no proficiency in magic. Here, Leidora evolved into an independent and strong entity, completely able to hold her own in nearly every situation she came across. While studying magic for extreme amounts of time, Leidora’s proficiency as an archer came into use when she needed food. A local gryphon rider from Aerie Peak by the name of Kimril Borrinson took interest in her natural affinity for the bow and arrow, and the Dwarf sought to teach her. Pushing forward with the grit of someone much past her own age, Leidora’s determination alone left her to become an incredible novice in gryphon riding, archery, and evocation magics. The end tail of the Third War erupted during this time, however, and as soon as Leidora reached the age of eighteen, she set off to fight for the future of Azeroth. The Third War and Beyond (23 L.C. - 24 L.C.) Before leaving Southshore for good, Kimril Borrinson gave the budding gryphon rider her most important tool: a gryphon, by the name of Onyxfeather. The gryphon was known to take a liking to Leidora, so it was simply natural that she’d receive the creature as her first pet. Once Kimril gave her the gryphon, she said her goodbyes to friends she never made. Leidora knew more than most that there was little good done during the Third War. By then, the multiple facets of threat took away more than one thing from her, yet she decided to fight back still. Young and hopeful, she started out in the last battle of the Third War: the Battle for Mount Hyjal. This battle was not an easy one to start out in, and Leidora recognized that for herself. Grievously aggrandizing her own skill level, this battle was a stark admonition that she should not try to be a hero when she was still young and undisciplined. The Third War was also a host to many firsts for Leidora, and the most crucial one would be that this was her first true battle. She started in the Stormwind Army as a private, clearly, but many thought she did not act like one at first. This battle would not be her last, of course, but the humbling experience gave her perspective towards what she wanted her life to be like. Loss, fear of the unknown, the results of cowardice… All of these things played a long, discordant chord with her for the rest of her life. Although the Battle for Mount Hyjal was not as long as a war, her experiences with the Scourge would be ones she never forgot. Nearly dying more than once gave light into just how vicious this enemy truly was, but if there was anything that she admired, it was the pact between the Horde and Alliance. She had never been one to take a liking to the Horde, especially the Orcs, but during the Battle for Mount Hyjal, she couldn’t refute the fact that they were fighting their lives for their new ‘home’ on Azeroth. The end of the battle was a time of brotherhood, but Leidora, among others, knew this cooperation could not last without a common enemy. Once the Third War ended, there was peace for a limited span of time. Nothing drastic was going on besides small skirmishes or minor disturbances within Stormwind. This peace allowed Leidora to mentally develop to a place where she could fathom another battle or war in the future. Thankfully, she would not have to wait very long. Deployment in Dark Places (24 L.C. - 27 L.C.) The rise of the Blackrock Clan and the great dragon Nefarion was a surprise to many in the Alliance, the young Allerton included. Service in the Stormwind Army meant that she would go where she was deployed, and she just happened to be sent directly to the front lines in both the Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge Blackrock was sweltering at best, and the heat regularly made fighting especially arduous in nature. Here, among Dwarves, she felt as though she belonged. Onyxfeather was a true gift, being an ebon gryphon, and the Dwarves she worked with furthered her training with the creature to fight against the chaotic Dark Iron Dwarves. Despite the fact that this assault on Blackrock honed Leidora’s skills, her accomplishments only warranted a promotion to corporal status. Finishing the Blackrock campaign with a new sense of self and tuned finesse in her gryphon riding skills, Leidora carried a peculiar fondness for the short year or so she spent deployed there. This fondness would carry over to a much more difficult campaign that began in the Eastern Plaguelands, against Naxxramas. Leidora fought alongside the Argent Dawn for a brief stint against Kel'thuzad, and although most of her efforts were spent towards missions in smaller areas of the Plaguelands, she did contribute to some degree and recalls it fondly. Despite the dark experiences, both the campaign in Blackrock and against the Scourge were foundations for her military career. Outlandish Service (27 L.C. - 28 L.C.) Demons became a constant in Leidora’s life, and this much was clear when the Burning Crusade threatened life on Azeroth through the Dark Portal. ‘Outland’, formerly known as Draenor, was a host to many dark creatures, mutated by the bleak former homeworld of the Orcs. Hellfire Peninsula is where Leidora’s first lengthy experience with war began, and she would be in this for the long run. Stationed in the Alliance fortress of Honor Hold, Leidora’s service on the dry planet started with a fight against the Horde and the Fel Orcs of Hellfire Citadel. Orcs in general were not the only issue, and Leidora even faced infernal invasions inside of the Honor Hold walls. Locals, some veterans of the Second War, struck a chord with Leidora. Telling her the length of Alterac’s betrayal, she felt, for the first time, ashamed of her home. The Alteraci patriotism that she grew up with was shattered, and it would not return until much later. Her bitter opinion of Alterac now was a radiant road when she was told stories of General Hath. While she still disliked Alterac, she could look up to grand figures such as him and Turalyon. After serving as she was meant to, Leidora’s next deployment was in a much more pleasant area. Weather-wise, that is. Terokkar Forest, unlike a majority of Outland, was quite lush in some parts. Strange creatures of every order piqued a further interest in hunting with her gryphon companion. They hunted when they weren’t at the Allerian Stronghold, fighting Bonechewer Clan Orcs, Shadow Clan warlocks, and dissolving the Mana Bomb threat with other agents of the Stronghold. Here, Leidora returned to a natural sense of the world around her, and her bond with Onyxfeather continued. The Wildhammer Stronghold of Shadowmoon Valley would stand as a real test of caliber. The terrain was tough, and the enemies were tougher. Fel lava ran through the very veins of the region, and efforts against the Burning Crusade were not made easier by that fact. During this time, Leidora’s contact with Wildhammer gryphon riders allowed her to flourish. The assault on the Black Temple was an important battle, and Leidora felt proud to be a part of it. She was on the backlines, of course, but she fought all the same. After Illidan Stormrage was imprisoned, Leidora spent her time doing ‘clean up’ work in the Fel-tainted land, until another threat presented itself. The Bitter North (28 L.C. - 29 L.C.) Borean Tundra & Valiance Keep War was a normal occurrence in Leidora’s life by now, so every time she fought felt like a normal occasion. Her whole adulthood was spent fighting for the Alliance, and she liked it that way. The return of the Lich King presented the opportunity of fighting on a different front, and the first part of her deployment was spent in the protection of Valiance Keep. Here, among diverse groups of races in the Alliance, she learned to tinker and engineer, which is a hobby she uses currently to make her arrows and bows. Icecrown Valiance Keep was just the beginning of this short era, and Icecrown left a permanent mark on the growing soldier. Harsh conditions were lightened by the gaiety of the Argent Tournament, and her deployment was extended among the Argent Crusade. She served as a soldier aboard the legendary gunship: the Skyfire. Archery met with engineering skills, and the first prototypes of her signature explosive arrows were first tested here against not only the Horde but also the Scourge. During breaks away from fighting, she spent time at the Argent Tournament Grounds. At the grounds, she met a peculiar Alliance soldier by the name of Tristan Jones. Lieutenant Jones, as he was addressed, was a known warlock, but he was a completely devoted soldier to the Alliance. Nearly ten years Leidora's senior, he was much more grizzled and tested fighter than she was. Upon their first meeting, they argued with each other on nearly every subject they came across. Yet, they met a second time, a third time, and many more times after that. It was undeniable, albeit strange, that the two were interested in each other despite their constant bickering. Whether for an unusual friendship or romance, the duo could not discern. What they did understand was that they were compelled to see each other again and again, and harsh words began to turn to a sincere and authentic friendship. Leidora and Tristan eventually fought at the gates of Icecrown Citadel together, helping to clear the way for heroes to make their way into it. Once the Lich King was slain, they parted into their separate ways; however, they both knew they would see each other again. The Rise of Twilight (30 L.C. - 32 L.C.) Flame, shadow, and the world-breaking entity Deathwing were a stark reminder to the rest of Azeroth how fragile their world was. Leidora was present in Stormwind when the former Aspect flaunted his power, and once more a spark was lit inside of the archer to fight. She was not deployed immediately, but that was certainly for the best. While at one of the inns in Stormwind, she saw a familiar face. Tristan Jones and Leidora were reunited over a couple of ales, and they exchanged pleasantries along with worries for the future. Leidora herself felt that her archery and gryphon riding skills were not enough to combat the threat of Deathwing and the Twilight’s Hammer Clan, but Tristan reluctantly offered a solution. He offered to teach her in shadow magics, so that her arrows would be empowered by something other than pure force. Surely it gave her a great advantage, and her lack of finesse in melee weapons was worked around because of this new knowledge. Before being deployed, Leidora and Tristan worked closely to hone her former arcane affinity into one of shadow. He knew not to delve deep into Void magics, especially then, so Leidora only learned shadow and flame magics. Evocation, solely. Her skillset would be to attack with the magics, empower her arrows, and help distract foes. And by every fiber of her being, that’s exactly what she did. Both the lieutenant and Leidora were sent to the Twilight Highlands in order to enter the fray with the Alliance against the Twilight's Hammer Clan. Tristan continued to work closely with Leidora to practice her skills, and while she wasn’t masterful at shadow magic, the effects of it showed in the way she fought. Every attack was more lethal, and Leidora’s main skill set displayed even better than before. Her many feats rewarded her with the title of “The Twilight Raven”, thanks to Onyxfeather’s ebon-colored feathers and Leidora’s fighting expertise. Up until Deathwing’s demise, Leidora and Tristan collaborated to aid in efforts that restored lands for the native Dwarves that lived there. The only thing that would halt this would be the faint word of a land shrouded in mist, and the news of the missing prince, Anduin Llane Wrynn. Burdens of the Mists (32 L.C. - 34 L.C.) Advancement in the Stormwind Army gave Leidora much purpose towards protecting those she aligned with, so journeying to the formerly mist-covered lands of Pandaria was not a hard choice. This time, however, her deployment gave her a pleasant surprise. Her work with Tristan Jones in the Twilight Highlands progressed both of their ranks, and he finally received the position of ‘Captain’ while she received the position of lieutenant in his squadron. This group boarded the Skyfire when it was on its way to Pandaria, and their work would follow the main path of the Alliance throughout the Jade Forest. As the land did with many people, the worst parts of every person came out. Leidora was no exception, and the Sha energy of the mist-shrouded land began to eat away at her resolve every day that she was there. In the Jade Forest, this started, and doubt wracked her. The fight called upon her though, and she had deep-set roots for a large amount of issues later. She knew that she had to keep fighting, and the clash with the Horde and Hozen in the Jade Forest was one of her biggest doubts, one could say. Killing the Horde felt strange, but she knew her duty and she was willing to carry it out without a second thought. Tristan was there to aid her along her path, and they grew close. After the events in the Jade Forest, Tristan’s squadron was deployed to efforts within the Kun'Lai Province. The very energies of the land caused Leidora to act different, and every fight she went into she went into a rampage. Often, she denied orders to capture Yaungol or the Horde for questioning, instead killing them with a mix of archery and magics. Here, her magics began to take over her along with the land around her. She felt as though she was in a state of constant anger, and the only person that could make any sense to her was her captain, Tristan Jones. He spent many nights with her, talking and rationalizing with her, and slowly… Something blossomed. An understanding was already set, and a friendship of course, but this was something more. The Sha were affecting nearly everyone on the isle, but it seemed to especially affect Leidora. Her skill in shadow magic increased due to the strange energies of Pandaria, but she lost something else in its stead. Her mind and resolve waned, and as much as Tristan Jones attempted to help her, it would be a fruitless operation. Every time he calmed her down, it only seemed to get worse. Through this, the two developed a romantic relationship, recognizing that they did have feelings for one another. The warlock and the archer were a lovely pairing, acting as each other’s rock and emotional support during rough times. During one operation, though, Leidora lost control of herself. Tristan was injured by a Horde that they were fighting against, and she killed not only the entire small Horde squadron but also some of Tristan’s squadron, her own squadron, in the same blow. This rash and destructive act was immediately regretted by Leidora, causing her to break down; however, Tristan had little sympathy for what she did. What sympathy he did have was spent towards hiding the act from any records, but the two separated in their romance. Once they were out of Kun’lai, Tristan gave Leidora a final parting gift: Teeny, who is a snowy owl and one of Leidora’s most valued companions. While Tristan and Leidora clearly still have feelings for the other to this day, they are estranged from one another. After the horrendous situation with her squadron, Leidora decided her service should be away from the front lines, so she joined SI:7. Distancing Draenor (34 L.C. - 35 L.C.) This period of Leidora’s life went by as if it were a haze. Between regret and intense self-rehabilitation, she rarely remembers any missions of importance during her time among SI:7. Often times her regret overcame her, and when she attempted to visit Tristan, who lives in Stormwind, he only met her with a soft bitterness. He told her that he already saved her skin by covering up her attack, and that he owed her nothing. Leidora knew he was correct, and that she was wrong, but nothing she could do seemed to remove the deep feeling of disdain she felt for herself now. And so the archer lost herself. A deeply-set state of depression and anxiety prevented her from doing work properly, among other things she used to enjoy. Teeny, who was a constant reminder of Tristan and everything she did, strangely gave the woman joy. It was as if a piece of him was still with her, and as sad as it was, she clinged onto the owl and began a collection of avian allies. This collection warranted Leidora to reach out to an old friend: Kimril Borrinson, her old gryphon riding teacher. The Dwarf was retired when she reached him, but her proposal of him being the tender to her aviary was something he could not pass up. She paid him well, and he enjoyed the work. A slow but sure process of recuperation happened while most Alliance forces were on Draenor. Missions within SI:7 were simple for the most part, and she specialized in information-gathering ventures. By now, her lack of use in Void magics allowed her to take control of herself once more, and she returned to her roots. Leidora furthered her expertise in engineering by tinkering different types of arrows and the like. One of her SI:7 missions left her with a frightening prospect, and because of it she often heals herself rather than let others do it. She was injured after a mission, a simple cut across her shoulder, but when a priest attempted to heal her, it caused her intense mental pain. An Unexpected Revival (36 L.C. - 37 L.C.) The Legion wrought much upon Azeroth and its denizens, but for Leidora Allerton, it offered a chance at redemption. This threat harnessed a new flame within her so she could continue her work as a soldier. The archer took her gryphon, Onyxfeather, and she set off to fight at the Broken Shore, among other campaigns in the Broken Isles. These deployments allowed her to gain her bearing once more within actual Alliance frontline forces, and it prompted her to take up a position within the 177th branch of the Alliance Army as a sort of personal rebirth. Field work became her primary focus, and her efforts against the Cult of the Long Shadow provided ample distraction and purpose to her life. There were several members of the Shadowtalon Company that Leidora seemed to have a natural liking to, and those she met seemed to swiftly become companions of the archer. The first was a Half-Elf mage that went by the moniker of "Vero", and although he had an atrocious lack of social capability, she took a liking to him. The two would spend various research trips together, even ending up as roommates for a short time. An unlikely friendship, to say the least, these two hold a good amount of honesty and care for the other. Another significant member of the 177th that Leidora found herself especially affable to was an agent named Clover Roscheld. Spunky and intelligent, the two held similar personalities in many ways and found a common interest through their love of gryphons. The lures of her past, especially with the tragic love Leidora still held for Tristan, continued to haunt her time and time again. Thoughts would counteract her actions despite her might to fight against it. Although she knew she was a particularly strong woman, there were some things that couldn't stay with ease. Falling back into routine with visits to Tristan's home in the Mage District, despite his distaste towards it, time with the man brought ease to her. Unnatural ease, of course, for it gave her a shattering of reality. It wasn't enough to know that Tristan still loved her as she did him, but she had to hear it. Reality returned swiftly when Tristan informed Leidora of his engagement to another woman, and now especially, the archer realized that moving on was more essential than ever. While her visits to Tristan ceased, inclinations and familiarity caused her to sometimes stray too close to the Mage District; however, whenever she did, she reminded herself that it would only bring her more pain in the matter. Over long months, Leidora receded into a feeling of 'unknown' for her former leader, close friend, and lover. The two have not spoken since, and the deadeye finds comfort in moving away from that life at last into something of new hope. Walking Among Spirits '''(38 L.C. - Present) in progress '''Currently... "Leidora Allerton's heart will shatter within the tomb. Perhaps she will never be the same, or maybe she will hold to the world more firmly and realize that ghosts must be buried in their appropriate place." - Anasheed of the Wastes Dual efforts in the campaign against the Cult of the Long Shadow and different parts of reconnaissance work within the Shadowtalon Company has left the woman struggling to find free time. While she is dedicated to both, they leave her drained to some degree. Often retreating to decent seclusion, any time she is not on the field, she is either researching, preparing, or training. Onyxfeather's return to Leidora's side has given the woman a newfound vigor and fire for the future, but she finds herself in a peculiar situation with her bow, Cyfainria. She strives to free the Sallow Kings of old Strom from the embrace of the Dreamghost, but this may prove to be more difficult than she could ever imagine. Allegiances & Affiliations Fairhunt Leidora's first and foremost allegiance is that of her home and family. Ripped from her birthplace when she was a young woman, Leidora wishes nothing more but to get her home back. She claims herself as the Baroness of this Barony, seeing as all of the nobles that could also have become the claimants of the lands are deceased. The responsibilities that come with being a noble are ones Leidora has not had to deal with for many years, and she might never have to if those that reside there, corrupting the land with foul magics, have their way. The barony itself was known for its exports in fine gemstones, jewels, lumber, granite, and livestock. Gemstones and jewels, however, are the most significant contribution to the barony's wealth. The Carnation Diamond, Fairhunt Moonstone, Mountain Jade, and Peak's Opal are all in abundance, but these gems are special because they can only be found within the barony. The Carnation Diamond is perhaps the most peculiar of the bunch, and it is the most expensive: a diamond that naturally comes in shades of pink and fuchsia. The Fairhunt Moonstone is not as rare as the Carnation diamond, but its azure hues are beautiful enough to be well-known among certain nobles across Azeroth. Mountain Jade is peculiar itself, mainly because of its red to red-orange color and cloudy level of translucence. Lastly, 'Peak's Opal' is the most rare and least famous of the group. More expensive than the Carnation Diamond yet more rare, this cerulean-colored opal with bright specks of crimson and orange was a favorite among Fairhunt nobles. Shadowtalon Company A reprise of her service on the front lines led Leidora to take interest in the 177th branch of the Alliance Army, led by Vincent Ravenwing, is also known as the Shadowtalon Company. While she is still new in many regards, she hopes to use her connections among the company to make amends for what she's done in the past, along with making connections for the future. The Grand Alliance The gryphon rider's experience among the Alliance army has been a long one. She has given much of her life to efforts to help the Alliance and Azeroth as a whole. Besides her family, she will always side with the Alliance because she believes in the safety of those under its banners. The Alliance is more than just a faction to Leidora, even. It's more like a large, extended family that she would protect with her life. The Might of the Alliance This military branch under Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman has become a frequent appearance in the 177th's and this branch's joined campaign against the terror known as the Dreamghost. Iahri Kel'rasus, who was a former commander in the company, resides within this new branch, and Ashamal is someone Leidora willingly takes orders from alongside those among the 177th. Myranaes Blackmaw also currently belongs to this branch, and Leidora has gone on many missions alongside the spider-like Demon Hunter. Overall, she trusts the majority of those under the Grand Marshal's command, even looking up to some of them on occasion. Family The Barony of Fairhunt was historically governed by three ruling houses, with each person of the house's leadership taking up the title of "Baron" or "Baroness". House Bristol rules closer to the east of Fairhunt, where forests are abundant and lumber is controlled and distributed into and out of Fairhunt. To the northeast mountain range is where House Stratford held their domain over a mountain passage that led out near Lordamere Lake, allowing House Stratford to keep close eyes on trade. Lastly, to the northwest was House Allerton, who managed the Barony's mining operations and jewel supply. Together, though, the houses held collective dominion over Fairhunt as a whole, creating a particularly unique dynamic for power among the trio. -wip- Significant Relationships [[Clover Roscheld|'Clover Roscheld']] cute friends wip [[Kenneth Vero'nar|'Kenneth Vero'nar']] literally a walking corpse but still her bff wip Tristan Jones stinker wip [[Perwinn|'Perwinn']] cute druid friend wip [[Erilihn Autumnsong|'Erilihn Autumnsong']] big enemy >w< wip [[Vincent Ravenwing|'Vincent Ravenwing']] nearly drove him to be permanently depressed nbd wip Artwork Leiharuzo.jpg|Art by Haruzo. LeiAstri.png|Art by Astri Lohne. LeiDF.png|Art by Dancinfox. Rsz leidorabarrens.png|Art by Marcela Freire. Leiultema.jpg|Art by Ultema. Leiprofile.png|Art by Gianara. Leispooky.png|Art by larynth. Leidorahommic.PNG|Art by Hommicue. LeidoraArmor.jpg|Art by Evilin_Lee. Leidora.PNG|Art by FeliceMelancholie. Leidora new.PNG|Art by FeliceMelancholie. Trivia! OOC * While doing writing for Leidora, I often listen to this. It's like her theme song, I suppose! * Leidora is one of my most inspired characters, and I love doing stuff on her. Especially BGs. * Just call me Lame-Dora the Explorer. * I was inspired to make Leidora after trying to make a character for D&D! She was originally a bard. IC * Leidora has deeply-set and hidden PTSD, depression, and anxiety. Although many have tried to help her, it seems to stick with her constantly. Now, she attempts to push it away, and by extension leaving it untreated. * There are many sides to her personality, and while on rare occasions she doesn't think through what she does, she follows her heart and not her brain. * Seeing Leidora in her element as a gryphon rider is an incredible sight. No joke. * Friends aren't really an issue for Leidora because of her personality, but she has problems deepening friendships or relationships. * On her left shoulder and down part of her back is an inky tattoo of a black raven. * Sometimes she has difficulty following orders, but this is quickly shifting due to her work under the 177th. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Army Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Shadowtalon Company